Fall From Grace
by Agent Xero
Summary: [PRMF] It is said that old memories can try and resurface after years of being lost. For Nick, his dreams are the start of a journey to decipher his past, while Udonna uncovers the mystery of what happened to her baby 20 years ago...
1. 99 Red Balloons

Disclaimer: Don't own _Power Rangers Mystic Force._ Never have, never will.

As some of you may know, my current fic "What the Future Holds" is quickly coming to a close with maybe one-two chapters left. In light of this, and because I couldn't resist, an idea for a Mystic Force fic popped into my head and I just sat at my computer for hours at a time and wrote it, producing the first chapter of many more to come... However, I don't know if this is the idea Disney is getting at, but despite the fact, I'm writing it anyway.

**Warnings:** Some language. I'm made this into a slight AU. The Mystic Titans are simply a suit that forms around the Rangers, making them stronger.

**Timeline:** Happens a few days after "Inner Strength". Daggeron and Jingie have joined the team, as well as baby Fireheart.

**Complete Summary: **_It can be said that memories try and surface after years of being lost, giving us clues to our past and an idea of our future. For one Ranger, these memories are of a past he hardly knew, and a future that is unclear. For years now, he has been in search of his parents, but has found nothing. However, when Nick is captured by Koragg, the Rangers must find a way to decipher the past to save their friend, while in the process discover that maybe some secrets are meant to be kept. During their mission, they find that hearts are broken and soon mended again, and the one question Udonna has is finally answered… the question of what happened to her baby almost twenty years ago…  
_

Enjoy and please leave a review! Thanks!

**Fall From Grace**  
By: Stephanie  
White Time Ranger

Chapter 1: Recalling Lost Dreams

_Darkness surrounded him as he passed through a dense thicket of forest, branches pulled at his arms and legs, scratching him. Moments later sunshine was seen through the tops of the canopy of trees, and bugs surrounded him. A jagged branch tripped him as he fell forward and into a pile of mud. _

"_Ugg, disgusting," he muttered and wiped the mud from his face. He looked back at his leg and saw a cut that had started to bleed. "Great, just what I needed," He stood up and made a complete three-sixty turn but saw nothing but forest. "Where am I?"_

_A loud echo of laughter was heard just outside the forest, which made him even more curious. Slowly, he gathered himself and walked slowly forward. He soon found himself on the boarder of a clearing that was covered in flowers. In the center was a single blanket with what looked like a picnic basket in the middle of it. _

_Sitting on the blanket, he saw a man and a woman, both smiling at each other and kissing lightly. The man was tall and his hair black, however he couldn't see his face from the edge of the woods. However, he saw the woman clearly, and what he saw took his breath away? Her features were those of angels. Her mouth and nose were small, but her green eyes lovely. Her red hair sat spilled lightly over her shoulds. Her white dress fit nicely around her thin, but well carved body. But what struck him most was her face, and how strangely familiar she seemed. "What's going on?" he whispered to himself. _

_A cry of a baby's laughter broke through his thoughts and he watched as the woman picked the baby up and cooed him softly. "Shh, Bowin, shh," she said and ran a finger over his cheek. "It's okay, sweetie," _

"_Darling, if I may," the man spoke up. His voice was deep, and sounded familiar as well. He watched as the woman smiled. _

"_Of course," she smiled. Her voice was sweet as she handed the man the baby. He stood up and walked to an open field of flowers._

_With his back still towards the clearing, he spoke. "My son, my baby boy…" the man smiled to his son as the baby blew a bubble from his mouth. The baby grabbed the man's finger and giggled. "Let's see if he has some interest in this," he said and pulled an odd shaped object from his back pocket and pointed it into the air. _

_From his spot in the woods, he watched curiously. "A… wand?" he said and looked at the top. A red piece, shaped like a bird was seen protruding from the top. He heard the man speak again. _

"_My son, I give you a friend," he said and waved the wand around. From the red mist came a small bird and it flew around the baby, making him laugh even more. He reached for the apparition and laughed as the bird flew around him as he tried to grab for it, the rest mist around him slowly ran through his hands. _

_From her seat on the blanket, she stood up and watched father and son, smiling, wondering how life could get any better. She stood up and placed her hands in front of her and rang a finger over the small gold ring that rested upon her left hand, wondering how life could be any better._

"_C'mon, turn around," he muttered from his spot behind a thicket, trying to get a better glance at the man's face and the baby._

"_Nick?" said a voice from behind him, in his spot from the woods edge. He jumped and saw Madison standing behind him._

"_Maddy, what are you doing here?" Nick asked._

"_Wake up, Nick." He said and pushed him. "Wake up…" _

_Suddenly everything started to fade black as he looked back towards the clearing where the woman, man and baby all rested, smiles on their faces. "No, wait," he said and began to run towards the clearing, but saw no more as a far off name called to him…_

"Nick!"

His eyes flew open as he jumped from the seat and fell over the armrest, cursing to himself. After he sat upright again, he glared at Madison. "Give me some warning next time, alright?"

Madison simply laughed as she put the camera down away from her face again. "I'm sorry, Nick. It's just, you were talking to yourself again."

From the ladder, Xander spoke out. "Seems to be doing that a lot lately, huh Nick?"

"Well, let's not have that happen while fighting against Imperious, please," said a voice from the doorway.

"Daggeron!" Chip said and hopped over to greet the new addition to the team. "Where've you been?"

Daggeron did nothing but walk into the store. "Nowhere of importance. I have simply come to see where you all have been everyday for hours at a time." He said and crossed the store curiously and picked up a record. "What do you call this?"

Vida jumped down from her spot at the keyboard. "It's a record. It plays music, like this," she said and put it on the record player. Moments later music began to play as the Rangers danced around happily.

Daggeron chuckled and smiled as Chip and Xander danced around. "My idea of music is obviously different from yours now." He said and placed a record back in its slots.

Suddenly a door erupted open as a man with scraggly blonde hair came bursting out cheering. "I've finally done it!" he cried happily.

Nick looked to the others who started to giggle. "Did what, Toby?"

"I… well… I think I may have finally got an idea of the profiles the Power Rangers really have!" Toby said.

Vida chuckled. "Maddy, get this on camera," she muttered to her sister as Madison set up the camera.

"And we're rolling!" she said. Focusing on Toby, she said, "Ok, Toby, let's have it!"

He scrambled to get his papers in order. "After careful thinking, I have decided that the Power Rangers are like… gods. They have special powers, and when needed, they grace us with their presence in order to keep the evil-doers away. They are those of magical essence and are…" he searched for a word on his paper. "do-gooders?" he asked himself. "What do you think?"

"Toby, I think you're a bit off your rocker," Xander responded and chuckled.

Chip nodded in agreement. "Yea, come on, Toby. Gods? Besides, there's a new Ranger in town, haven't you heard?"

Toby jumped. "A new Ranger?"

Daggeron stepped forward. "A man such as yourself has not discovered this?" Toby looked at him in awe. "I hear the Solaris Ranger can be seen at midday on the rooftops of this city, when the sun is exactly angled at 78 degrees."

Toby shook Daggeron's hand graciously. "Thank you, so much. I will find this Solaris Ranger as well!" Toby ran for the door, but stopped immediately. "Keep the store under watch, I shall return!" he yelled and ran off.

It was silent around the shop for a few seconds, but soon the Rangers began to burst into laughter. "Daggeron, that's Toby." Chip pointed as Toby ran the other way. "The one we told you about."

Daggeron eyed Toby as he ran past the doors for a third time. "He certainly is a strange one, I must say."

Madison walked towards him. "You haven't even heard the half of it, believe me."

A jingle suddenly came from their Magiphones as they flipped them open, revealing a message from Clare.

"_Imperious is attacking the city!"_ read the message.

"Let's move," Daggeron said as the six Rangers made their way out of the store as Toby came running back in.

"Wait! What rooftop is it?" he called out, but sighed as they ran around the corner, disappearing from his line of sight.

* * *

"Destroy the city!" he commanded and sent an array of lasers out. "Destroy it all, I want that fool Daggeron drawn out!" 

Suddenly he fell back as sparks flew from his feet and the Rangers jumped down from their Mystic Racers. "Imperious! We've had enough of you!" Nick said and landed on his feet.

"Give it up, mate, you won't defeat us!" Xander followed up Nick.

"My fight is not with you, Rangers. Where is Daggeron?" Imperious huffed.

"I am here," Daggeron said and walked up besides Nick. "If you fight with me, you fight with my team."

"One Ranger or six, you all are going down!" He called and threw his hand up. "Hiliacs!"

A sudden rush of black surrounded the Rangers as the Hiliacs arrived and prepared to fight. As the henchmen overpowered them, they looked up and saw the Imperious had disappeared again.

Once the Hiliacs were defeated the Rangers left quickly and headed back towards the store, a look of defeat ran across their faces. But seeing Toby still ranting around made them laugh again, and the feeling of defeat washed away. The day wore on as usual. Unpacking boxes, throwing boxes at Xander and trashing the boxes.

However, tonight there was something they were all looking forward to. A celebration would be held at Root Core in return of both Daggeron and Jingie. Soon they all counted down the minutes for the celebration to begin.

* * *

Night settled quickly over Briarwood as a small fire crackled inside the tree. With his mind still on his dream, Nick walked outside and leaned on the railing as numerous thoughts piled through his head. With the addition of a new friend to their team, this made things a bit more… interesting. But there was always one thought that ran through his mind. He sighed as he pulled a small pendent from around his neck and slowly ran his thumb over it. The gold coating has worn away from wear over the past few years, but it's symbol still stood bright in his mind. 

Laughter was heard through the windows as Chip and Vida danced around to the Irish jig that came from a few abandoned instruments that rested within the Rootcore. Udonna was able to put a spell on them to provide the evening's festivities with some music.

"Come on, Chip!" came a cheery voice from behind a video camera. "Dance for us!"

Chip grinned as he spoke in a broken Irish accent. "Aye, Lassie, this here movie of yours'll be me rise to fame! O'course with the help of me lovely assistant," he said and dragged Clare into the dance as well.

"You too, Udonna! Come join us!" he recognized this voice to belong to Vida.

He heard Udonna's cheery voice answer with jest. "Please, Vida, I have not danced since I was a little girl!" From next to her, Daggeron smiled as well and laughed.

"That is true, the last time she danced was at her-" but knowing what he would say, Udonna threw him a look shut him u p immediately.

Then he heard a voice that made him laugh. "Then I think now is a good time to take it up again," Xander said. Nick watched as Xander stood up from his seat and took Udonna's hand. "Come on, please? Chip will be your partner!"

Again, with the fake accent, Chip bowed humbly. "Will be me pleasure, Udonna, to have this dance." With another jig being sung by the enchanted instruments, Udonna sighed and stood up.

"Aww, come on, Udonna! For old times sake! Give us a dance!" Jingie cheered in agreement with Xander.

Udonna smiled and stood up while gathering her dress in one hand and faced Chip. "Well then, good sir, I accept your offer." With a smile she took his hands and began to dance lightly around the fire and laughter was heard again inside.

"Nick?"

Nick jumped and was awoken from his trance as Madison came up behind him. "Maddy, you scared the crap out of me," Nick said and placed his hand over his racing heart.

She smiled and grinned. "At least I know now you're alive. For a second there, we all thought you fell off of the balcony."

The Red Ranger smiled to her and chuckled. "Nope, you're still stuck with me."

Madison returned his smile and stood next to him, searching for words. "So, you said something about having a dream before," she said and Nick nodded. "What's it about?"

Nick sighed. "I don't-" he paused and fiddled with his thumbs. "I don't understand it. I'm walking through a forest, and I come to a clearing and see two people and a baby. After some sweet talk, I always wake up. I don't understand it, Maddy." He turned around to see Chip bouncing around the fire again with Xander and Vida. Daggeron and Udonna sat cheerfully as they watched the Rangers dance around the fire. "I'd rather not talk about it now, if that's okay." Madison nodded in agreement.

Pushing the dream out of his mind, Nick held his hand out to the Blue Ranger. "Care to dance?"

Madison cocked her head and grinned, then took his hand. "Why not?" With a smile both Red and Blue Rangers headed back inside Root Core to rejoin the evening's festivities.

A few hours later, they all collapsed into the beds Udonna and Clare had made up for them, and soon sleep fell over the Rangers. But for Nick, sleep would prove another thing for him…

_He felt the humidity rise as the leaved crunched under his feet. "Why is this happening?" he asked to himself._

_Again, the same cry of laughter came from the forest's edge. As always, he made his way towards it, hoping to find the answer to his question, but like always he never saw the man's face. _

_The only thing he saw was the baby, and the woman, like all the other times. But this time was different, for what he saw wrapped around the baby was a similar red blanket; much like the one he used to have as a child… _

"_I don't understand," Nick muttered to himself. However this time it was different, for a woman came running into the clearing, calling the name of the red haired woman with the baby, her name he could not hear. But the look on their faces read something different. _

_He watched as the two women, the man and the baby disappeared. This time, however, he moved forward. "Wait," he said, but ran after them as they disappeared quickly, panic ran across their faces. "Wait!" he shouted as ran after them. _

_The second he stepped forward, he stepped into a hole and fell, and kept falling…_

"No!" he screamed and jumped up, sweat caked his tank top to his body as he sighed, and slowed down his breathing and swallowed hard. "A dream… it was only a dream," he whispered and lay back down slowly. Minutes later he felt himself falling back to sleep, but a voice called out to him and one name echoed through his mind…

_Bowin…_


	2. Once Upon a December

Disclaimer: don't own it…

Wow! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews on chapter one! I never thought it'd get that many responses! Sorry for the delay in posting, but I was away for two weeks on a trip with my family. I came back to many wonderful reviews, thank you all!

For now, fast forward to where "Soul Specter" left off of, and we will continue from there…

Here it is, chapter two! This is going to be an AU from the series, as per some of us can already guess what the back story with Nick and Udonna is… but I have my own little twist, so bear with me, you'll like it!

Enjoy and please review!

**Once Upon a December**

With a triumphant grin on his face, Chip held is bow confidently in his hand as he walked into Rootcore with Daggeron a few steps behind him. His mind was lingering on his past few lessons with the Solaris Knight, and what Daggeron said about Udonna.

Was what Daggeron said true, was Udonna really married? If so, did she have any children? Chip remembered all the numerous stories Udonna told about the last battle between good and evil. Her sister was killed, and left Clare behind for Udonna to mentor and bring up. But a husband? Why didn't Udonna ever tell them about him?

"Daggeron," Chip started to say, "Why didn't Udonna ever tell us about her-" the Yellow Ranger paused as he turned around to see no one behind him. Confused, he retraced his steps a few feet back. "Daggeron?" he asked. But the Solaris Knight was nowhere to be seen. Chip shook his head and continued his way back to the center of Rootcore, where he heard Clare and the others laughing.

"Ladies, what seems to be the trouble here?" he said as he placed his hands on his sides. "For I, the Yellow Knight, have come to your rescue!"

"Yea, from baby Fireheart, right," Vida chuckled. "I don't think so."

Chip nodded. "Ah, ye baby Fireheart," he said in his best English accent, "Thou beist no trouble for the likes of me." Chip laughed and began to dance around with the small dragon who chased happily after him.

Madison, Xander, Vida and Clare were brought to another fit of laughter as Chip chased Fireheart around the globe, only to stop and catch his breathe.

"Energetic little… fellow… ain't he?" Chip panted. Looking at the other Rangers, he noticed someone was missing. "Where's Nick?"

Vida shrugged. "No idea. He was here, then left saying he had to run an errand or something."

"What about Udonna?"

Xander spoke up. "She left a few minutes ago, said she didn't feel well and was going to lay down." Xander also noticed a Ranger was missing. "Where's Daggeron?"

"He was behind me," the Yellow Ranger replied, "and when I turned around, he was gone. I'm guessing he took a hidden hallway. I'm sure we'll see him soon." But thinking back to Daggeron, his previous thoughts came back to him.

"Oh, hey, I wanted to tell you all something. You won't believe it, either." He motioned for the others to sit down. "You know how Udonna sometimes appears tired or upset about something?" They all nodded as Chip lowered his voice. "I think I may know why."

"What is it, Chip?" Madison asked.

He looked over his shoulder for a brief second. "It turns out, she was married."

"Married?" the three Rangers said simultaneously as Chip nodded.

"Yes," Chip nodded. "But, he died. Daggeron told me his name. It was something like Lion-baw, lean-bew,"

"Lienbow," came a voice from behind them as Clare slowly walked up to where the Rangers sat. "His name was Lienbow." Immediately, each Ranger noticed a tone in the young woman's voice that did not go unnoticed. "Well, Uncle Lee as we called him. He was a magnificent Wizard. He gave his life to protect Udonna, my aunt, and my baby cousin, Bowin."

"Udonna has a son?" Madison asked and earned a nod from Clare.

"Damn, I hope to look that good when I have kids," Vida muttered.

Xander asked, "What happened to the baby, Bowin?"

"From what I was told Lienbow was injured badly and was running through the forest, trying to escape Morticon."

_Rain poured down hard as a figure came running, rather limping, through the forest with a weapon in one hand, and a child in the other. Blood dripped from every cut in his body, which left a trail that was seen clearly in the lightning flashes._

_A cry came from the child as he ran under a large tree root that was covered by a thicket of vines. _

"_Shh, Bowin, shh," he cooed to the baby, hoping to soothe him, not to no avail. Hearing the hidiacs quickly approaching, he held the baby close to his chest and gently rocked him. "Hush, my son. Please, for both our sakes." But the baby did not stop crying. _

_With a heavy heart, he raised his wand to the baby's forehead and whispered a charm, _"Dormi suenos." _Slowly, the baby's cries lessened and he fell into a soft sleep. "I love you, my son. I'll find you, I promise." He said and kissed his son's forehead as a tear fell from his eye. _

"_Lienbow! You cannot hide from me forever! Come out and fight, or I shall have you wife's head!" Morticon screamed. _

_With a tremor in his fist, Lienbow felt himself slowly grow stronger as he finally placed the baby down and stood up. "If I must die, I will die fighting." He raised his wand up high as he charged out of the thicket as a red glow encased him, transforming him into the Red Mystic Wizard. "Morticon! You want me, you will have me!" He threw his wand up and a powerful blast of energy struck Morticon, but he brushed it off. _

_Giving Lienbow a shot of his own power, he laughed as a dark purple blast knocked the Red Wizard down. Lienbow drew in a painful breath as more ribs broke. An energy ring formed around him as he felt the air being pulled from his lungs and his body crushed. _

"_You thought you could defeat the forces of Evil, Lienbow, but you have failed. You failed your village; you failed your other Mystic Wizards. But most of all you failed the one person that you promised to protect." _

_Lienbow coughed as the horrible realization came to him. "Udonna," he whispered. "You touch one hair on her head and I swear, Morticon, I'll-" _

_Morticon cut him off. "You'll what? As far as I see, I have the upper hand in this battle. Now, where's the child?" _

_Lienbow struggled in Morticon's grasp. "You'll never have him." _

_The monster raised his sword. "Then it shall be you I have instead." With a heavy grunt, Morticon raised his sword and threw Lienbow up in the air, striking the Red Mystic Wizard hard across the chest as he screamed in pain and fell to the ground hard, a pool of blood surrounded his body as Morticon laughed. "Such a waste." _

"_Find the White Wizard and the baby, then destroy them both." Morticon ordered. "Take the body with us, it may come of use to us." _

_Slowly, the body of Lienbow was lifted from the ground, leaving a pool of blood under him, and a satisfying grin on Morticon's face…_

"So, Morticon killed him?" Xander asked as Clare nodded.

"But what about the baby?" Madison said eagerly.

Clare sighed and shrugged. "I- I don't know. But for the past twenty years or so, Udonna hasn't given up on finding him. She thinks he's still alive, somewhere. It's like she can't forget about him."

"Forget about who?" Nick said as he walked in and pulled up a chair.

Clare sighed. "I must be going. I have spells to work on." She stood up and excused herself, leaving the Rangers in awe.

Confused, Nick grinned. "What was that all about?"

Madison sat next to him. "She was telling us about Udonna's husband, Lienbow. He was killed in battle, trying to defeat Morticon. Her baby boy has gone missing, as well."

Xander sighed. "It kind of makes me wonder, you know. About how lucky we are, and out there, some poor soul is walking around not knowing his mother is alive."

Nick rolled his eyes. "How dramatic." The others chuckled as they headed out for dinner and watched the sunset over Briarwood.

* * *

The warm night wind blew quietly across the balcony of her room as a soft chime of music notes came from the music box that was open on the dresser. The melody was soothing to her, whenever she needed to be alone. She let out a light sigh as she slowly stood up and walked over to the balcony, exiting gracefully. 

The full moon sent a ray of light that danced in time with the music. Thousands of thoughts ran through her head, creating images in her mind, those of which she had been trying to forget. Subconsciously, she turned a ring around several times in her hand and her mind wondered again, taking its own path.

For years she had hoped that, somehow, they survived that awful day back in December, almost twenty years ago…

_For hours she scavenged the forest, calling his name, and simply praying that she wasn't too late. Every village she passed through she asked for them, but all the people did was shake their heads no._

_After coming to yet another batch of forest she passed through, she finally stopped to take a rest and catch her breath. The midday sun was bright now, and dirt and sweat now caked her forehead and clothes. _

_Panting slightly, she sat down on a log and rested her back against it. For being only age twenty-one, her muscles told her otherwise. She rested her eyes for a brief moment and opened them again, then sat up straight. A shimmer of light was seen immerging from the ground, and it had a green tint to it. A color she recognized…_

"_Please, no," she whispered and dropped to the ground and dug up the stone only to find her worst fears confirmed. She squeezed her eyes shut as tears slowly began to fall from her eyes and began to wash the blood away from her late husband's wedding ring. Next to it lay a wand, its red emblem was now scratched, it's handle covered in dry blood. She collapsed slowly to her knees as she cupped the ring in her hand and started to cry._

"_Udonna!" came a young voice from behind her. A young man with dark curly locks and tanned skin came running through the forest, followed by a cat. "Udonna," he said and ran towards her, but stopped. _

"_Did she find him, is Lienbow-" Jingie was silenced by the man's hand as he finally saw the sight in front of him. _

"_Oh, no," the young man said and knelt besides his fellow Mystic Wizard. "Udonna, I'm so sorry," he said and put his arms around her. _

"_Both of them," she said between sobs. "Lienbow and Bowin, they're gone, Daggeron." _

_He too felt a tear come to his eye. How could someone be so ruthless to kill off an innocent baby, as well as a Mystic Wizard? "I suggest we move on, Morticon may come back here." _

_Udonna nodded in agreement. "I must leave this place, Daggeron. Too many memories shall haunt me if I stay." She stood up and took the wand with her and placed it next to hers. "I will take my sister's child with me, to a place where evil shall not find us." _

_Daggeron looked down, then back to her. "As well I. Jingie and myself shall disappear, and when the time is right, we shall return to fight." _

"_Dark times are ahead of us, Daggeron. For now, no one is safe." Udonna said and turned to her fellow Wizard. "I hope to see you soon, Daggeron. Please be safe." She hugged him tightly. _

"_You as well." He responded. _

"_Udonna, take care." Jingie said and hugged her as well. With a final look around, the trio departed from the area with a heavy heart. _

_As the sun set slowly along the horizon, Udonna found herself traveling yet again, across the vast forest with nothing but her most valued belongings and a baby basket, that held her niece, Clare. A promising young child that she intended to make her apprentice to learn the ways of magic. _

_Late into the night, she came to a large tree, with what looked like a dragon head for an entrance. Circling around the large base, she slowly entered to find a hollowed out center. It would be perfect for what she would be doing, starting her life over again and raising Clare. _

_Udonna sighed as she took her wand from the spot on her belt and slowly waved it, reciting a spell with it. Once her new home was complete, she planned to find a way to reactivate the Mystic Wizards powers, so that one day, when evil returned there would be some hope left in the world once evil returned… which she hoped wouldn't be any time soon…_

"Twenty years," she whispered to herself. "It hardly seems that long ago." What she thought was correct. She smiled to herself as she thought of the task that she had of raising Clare and taking her up as an apprentice when she was old enough, and how her own powers had grown. Now, she could call herself a Sorceress, with the power of her snow staff. Her task had been to unlock the secrets of the Xenotome.

For twenty years she watched the town of Briarwood slowly grow and prosper into a large-scale city that rested on the outskirts of the forest. In twenty years time more creatures found their way into the forest and made a home for themselves, but lived by one rule. Never go outside of the forest.

Twenty years she waited for Morticon to finally find a way to the surface again, after her sister and the Mystic Wizards finally sealed and sunk the gate to the Underworld back thousands of miles below ground. But she knew this day would come, when Morticon would come back to take his revenge.

Finally, that day had come. He found a way to contact the surface world. He found a way to break free and steal away her powers. But she had found a way to counteract the dark magic. She found the protectors of this fair planet and gave the city a second chance. She found the Power Rangers.

Udonna had found a way to save the city, to save Clare and to save herself, but she could not find a way to save her baby. As far as she knew, Bowin was dead alongside his father. But she would never give up hope that maybe there was that slight chance he escaped certain death and is somewhere in Briarwood, searching for her, too.

Udonna suddenly found herself caught in a yawn as the old wooden clock rang out the top of the hour. Slowly walking back into her bedroom, she changed into her nightgown and let her hair down until it reached its full length. She lay down against the soft comforter and sighed quietly as the small music box alongside her bed continued to play the sweet tune she knew too well.

As she closed her eyes, an image began to form in her mind; an image of horses running gracefully across a road surrounded in a cold silver storm of snow. A man sat next to her, his warm hand held hers as his lips danced across hers ever so lightly. Sighing in her sleep, she whispered his name to the night sky as the stars above her shown brightly, but slowly glowed dim, like an ember slowly loosing its glow.

That night, her mind raced back to a time she remembered, once upon a December…

_Chapter 3 coming up soon…_


End file.
